Revelation
by sleepydemon
Summary: Rated M just in case... This story has twins in it again... It is basically is about a demon that doesn't know it is a demon because when she turned one she was reborn as a human
1. Introduction

I don't own Yu Yu hakisho

This is short I know and sorry for it I need a Beta...

* * *

"Our lord wishes to see you, my lady said a maid to her  
mistress both happened to be from a water demon tribe.

The maid bowed as she walked out never turning her back to her mistress. The maid bowed agian and took her leave. Her lady walked into her lords cambers. The butterflys in her stomach made her want to vomit. Her lord turned to face her with a grim  
smile.

The lady closed her eyes bracing for a death that never came.

Instead he said calmly, "Darling i have just seen a seer." He paused to see if she would speak and she did not so he continued, "Well you are going to have a baby girl and She will be sent to the human world after she turns one  
so she will not reak havoc on our people."

The lady looked dumfounded and her lord smiled softy and she relaxed.

"I'll have decide which human will raise her," he smiled not telling her there the rest, How much power his child would have when if she stayed and trained to rule the water demon tribe.

Nine months later the lady died in childbrith and the lord fell in love with his child and called her Kaide. In the next year being as greedy as he was with his own power he sent her to the human world

* * *

Hiei:Hn

Me: whatever Please review and sorry for my other stories Which i won't be updating any time soon cause i am suck


	2. 17 years later

Me: Hey i have decided at the end of each chappy to give you a profile oeach chacter that is mine. Hiei do the disclaimer

Hiei: hn

Me sighs (gives sweet snow given to me by review.)

Hiei: she doesn't own yu yu hakisho.(starts devouring the sweet snow)

Me : i now have a mess to clean up please review and read i am so disapointed in the lack of confidence my reviewers have in me

Kurama: what did you expect Rene

Me:...

* * *

17 years later

Kurama walked down the hallway of his. He was still tired from the last mission that Koenma had assigned them not to long ago. He sighed as he took his seat.

The class president Shioki Scotch came in and glomped him as she always did. It was rather annoying.

"How's my vice president, Suichi," She asked with one of her smiles. Her wavy waist length hair was in his face again then she let go of him oblivious to the fact that his fan girls were now fuming and plotting her demise as she sat in her seat. Her light blue flashed a glare at the girls who were to busy whispering to notice. She then flipped her hair so you could see her pointed elf like ears they were small not noticeable under her hair. She was tall, pale and thin.

She often would sit down and do her homework during homeroom due to the fact she often forgot to do it at home and was always on the verge of failing all of her classes.

Two girls came in the room one had the map of the school the other looked extremely lost. Otherwise they looked identical.

"Are you sure this is room 201 Kai", asked the lost looking one.

"Yes Amaya. Not only is it in the exact location on the map it is also on the door before we came in. What would you do without me", said the girl with the map.

Amaya muttered something about being a lot happier. Just then the sensei came in. He took a look at them unfazed and said, "Right the Yukimura twins See the two empty seats take one."

Kai walked to the back of the room and sat down she crossed her legs and yawned. Amaya stood awkwardly up front for a while before taking the seat next to Kurama inadvertently pissing off his fan girls.

Shioki stiffened as the girls walked into the room and kurama had sensed the demonic aura coming form one of the twins but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He frowned a little and Amaya turned to him and asked, "where is the ineligible mark of this school?"

He politely said, "A d or lower."

Amaya sunk lower in her chair almost as if she wanted to hide.

* * *

Name: Kaide

Original purpose: demon cud taken in by a human family in an original story

Species: water kitsune demon (both for this story and original)

Purpose of this story: is one of the twins with out knowledge of being a demon

Age in this story: 18

Age in original: 6

Description in both: She has long black hair, Black fox ears, Black fox tail with aqua blue tip, She is short, pale with blue rings around her arms and legs, light blue eyes, she also has blue strips on her face.


	3. A bad frist day It's friday

i still don't own Yu Yu hakisho how i wish i did

* * *

Both Amaya and Kai walked into their cousins Keiko's house that they had lived with since their parents had died in a car accident a few months ago. Amaya had bruises and dried blood on her face.

"How was school," Keiko asked looking worryingly at Amaya. The question caused Amaya's light brown eyes to fill with tears as her identical twins sister's face was lashed with Amaya's long shiny straight black hair. Amaya ran up the stairs and slammed the door of the room she shared with Kai.

"Thanks Keiko, Now I can't get out of this stupid pink and gold girls uniform," Kai snapped.

"Sorry I wanted to know how your guys first day at your new high school. She looked pretty bad," Keiko started to bite her nails a little.

"It's alright. Mine was fine. I'll tell you about hers," Kai said as she laid both of the schedules on the table side by side. Kieko glanced at them:

* * *

**Kai Yukimura**

Period class room #

00 homeroom 201

01 Calculus 105

02 Japanese lit 502

03 Biology 304

04 cooking middle school

05 Lunch café

06 Psychology 110

07 newspaper 112

08 gym 2A

09 History 113

**

* * *

**

Amaya Yukimura

Period class room #

00 homeroom 201

01 Japanese lit. 501

02 cooking middle school

03 physics 315

04 pre-calculus 105

05 health 2B

06 painting 112

07 chorus soccer flied

08 gym 2A

09 History 113

* * *

Kieko looked up to see Kai pick up an apple and sit across from her.

"Ok. Amaya started off homeroom fine but from there on out it went down hill as you can see from the schedule we only have two classes together at the end of the day. By that time she was in tears. Here's what she told me…."

* * *

Amaya wandered around the empty hallways looking for room 501. She stopped someone earlier but he pointed her in the opposite direction. When she finally found it the sensei was in the middle of her lesson.

Hello you must be Amaya. Sit next to Miss Scotch. I saw you pass at least ten times. I was beginning to wonder if you were her," The sensei pointed to an empty seat next to Shioki, "Ok, I see that you have written it down. On monday I will test you on this novelist."

The entire class groaned. Amaya thought, 'Great, why was it that we moved to Tokyo in the middle of the school year.'

Amaya looked at Shioki and then looked away deciding not to ask to copy her notes. Instead she looked at her schedule to see what was next. It happened to be cooking a class she knew she could pass. The bell rang and the rush to the door almost trampled Amaya since she was the shortest. She also didn't have time to ask where the middle school was.

* * *

"Hold on a sec. You both dropped me off at the middle school this morning because I wanted to talk to Mr. Tanaka", Kieko said with a skeptical look in her eyes.

Kai who had just taken a bite out of her apple spat it out accidentally as she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny," Kieko asked.

"Nothing… it… is… only… that… I…ya…may…has… no… sense… of… direction", Kai said in-between gasp of air.

Kai then looked around for her aunt and uncle, she smiled when she didn't see them. She took out a pack of Wild sevens and lighted one up. Kieko glared at her.

"Kai you know this is a smoke free house," Kieko said with an icy tone of voice.

Kai blew out and said, "don't worry I have perfume. Where was i… oh right… so.."

* * *

Amaya decided to walk outside of the school. She saw Shuichi the boy she sat next to in her homeroom with Shioki. Amaya ran up to them.

"Um… Can you show me where the middle school is," She asked in an almost wisper.

"Sure," Shioki said brightly, "follow me."

Amaya stood their and watched Shioki run off. Amaya knew she wouldn't be able to keep up. But chased after her any way. Soon she lost Shioki and turned down a dark alley way. A group of guys were playing what looked like cards.

"What a lovely scent," said the evil looking boy, "lets see what she is made of."

Amaya stared as one of the boys held her in place then a bunch of guys started to beat the crap out of her.

* * *

"Kai, then what happened," Kieko asked with that worried expression on her face again.

"Well they knocked her out. Shuichi found her and carried her to the nurse's office and when she came to it was time for chorus…"

* * *

Amaya walk up to the soccer flied. She gave the instructor her pass and was surround by a bunch of Shuichi Minamino's Fan girls. They had heard that their 'future boyfriend' had helped her to the nurse's office earlier and were now even angrier with her. SO they proceeded to 'Accidentally' hit her and cause her to fall on the ground. Amaya waited for the class to end before running off and crying.

Kai was in the locker room waiting to hear about Amaya's day and was surprised to see her in tears and battered and bruised. Kai wrapped her sister in a hug as she turned on the girls around her.

"Who did this," Yelled Kai. A bunch of girls jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Ok fine don't tell me it won't take long to find out," Kai threatened as Amaya and her walked out to gym class.

They ran soccer drills. The first drill was dribbling between cones. Amaya tripped over the ball before even starting the drill. Kai on the other hand did it at least eight times before the whistle was blown. Next was the pass on shoot drill. When Amaya was up she completely missed the pass and the goalie saved it. When Kai went up she caught the pass and scored a goal in the left corner. A knock on the gym door and the sensei called the person in. When Shuichi came in a bunch of girls literally had 'do me right here' written all over there faces as he talked to the sensei.

"Amaya your Japanese lit teacher wishes to see you now", the teacher said when Shuichi left. Amaya bowed and ran out.

* * *

"From then on the rest of the day was fan girls glaring at her", Kai finished the story and her cigarette. She took out some cotton candy perfume and sprayed the room and then herself.

"hey Let's go shopping maybe we can buy something to cheer up Amaya," Kai sai d and Kieko was dumfounded when Kai just dragged her out of the house without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Name: Shioki Scotch

Original purpose: Elf that heals humans and other ceature demon hunter

Species: Elf (both for this story and original)

Purpose of this story: Helps file for Koema and becomes Amaya's best friend

Age in this story: unknown

Age in original:unknown

Description in both:She has wavy waist length hair, light blue eyes, pointed elf like ears they were small not noticeable under her hair. She was tall, pale and thin.


	4. A mision

I don't Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The door slammed downstairs, singling to Amaya someone had left. She looked outside to see Kai dragging Kieko off somewhere. Amaya was now wearing Kai's light blue mini skirt and a black tee-shirt. She had also put on a sliver necklace with a flower pendent without a stem. She had also wiped away her fake tears, she come pour on the tears whenever she wanted to. Kai was just gullible enough to believe them. Amaya smirked and climbed up onto the roof to see her sister heading off to the mall with Kieko. Amaya went in the other direction to her job interview. When she came to the restaurant she went in and walked up to the hostess.

"How many," asked the hostess.

"I'm here for an interview," Amaya said.

"Ah, Yes. You must be Amaya," The hostess said, "I'll get the manager."

A short stout old man came out and shook Amaya's hand.

"Hello Amaya I am Mr. Konami. Owner and manager of Kabuki family restaurant and bar. You wanted to be a bus boy. You look too pretty for that. Why not waitress," Mr. Konami asked.

"I am a bit clumsy sir. I would drop the food," Amaya said.

Mr. Konami laughed and said, "I have a good feeling about out you. You're honest. Be here for orientation on Monday. 4 o'clock."

"Yes sir," Amaya said shaking his hand, "Thank you. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"No problem. I knew your aunt. Such a nice lady", Mr. Konami said.

Amaya nodded happy that she barley had an interview and got a job. She walked home and climb up the lattice latter. Not knowing Yusuke was walking by Kieko's house and saw her climbing the latter. He thought, 'There is some girl trying to rob Kieko's house. Oh she has nice pink panties on.'

He walked into the kitchen and at the same moment Kieko had walked in with Kai who was still wearing the school uniform.

"Yusuke what are you doing here," Kieko asked.

"I was walking by and some girl was climbing… Wait how the hell did you get change so quickly," Yusuke asked Kai who looked at him as if he was insane.

"Yusuke this is Kai my cousin. Her twin is up stairs And her name is Amaya," Kieko said a little irritated.

"But I saw her climbing the lattice latter," Yusuke said.

Yusuke and Kai followed Kieko up the stairs she knocked on the door Kai shared with Amaya. Amaya open the door she was wearing a white bath robe because she had just gotten out of the shower.

"What where you doing just now", Kieko asked.

"Taking a shower," Amaya answered.

"See she wasn't climbing the later idiot," Kieko said.

"I saw her pink panties as she climb it", Yusuke said.

Kieko slapped Yusuke's face hard and yelled, "Stop fantasying about my cousin. Idiot."

"You can ask her she can't lie," Kai said, "Amaya did you climb the lattice latter?"

"Yes."

"See problem solved Yusuke saw Amaya climb the latter," Kai said.

Yusuke smiled at finally being right for once when Kieko slapped him again.

"What was that for," he groaned as the handprint pulsed.

"Looked up my cousin's skirt," Kieko said, "Get out now!"

Yusuke walked out of the house as Kai said quietly, "He didn't do it on purposed."

* * *

Meanwhile Shioki was in Koenma's office. She had just alphabetized the files on the dead demons and humans. Now she was shuffling through the already signed mission files. But she had no clue where to put it so she placed on Jorge's out files on his desk.

"Shioki watched were you are going, Said an ogre. Shioki smiled as one handed her a piece of paper. An unfinished mission hell it wasn't even started. Shioki sighed when would this end.

"Make way for Botan," said an ogre. Shioki ignored him and waited for Botan to land on the paddle. She had two sprites with her. Both children.

"Heaven? Ok, Shioki said as they walked into his office.

Botan giggled a little.

"Here are two child profiles both going to heaven and here is what looks like a request from the water Kitsune tribe. They are looking for their leader's child. It seems he died last week. They want either permission to come into the human world or you to have someone find her. The leader sent her to the human when she turned one because of what a seer told him", Shioki said handing him the paper work then she added, "I need a vacation."

"She works too hard. Oh look what I bought isn't it cute," Botan said showing a orge a blue pink and gold heart pin.

"Yes, yes. Tell Yusuke and the others that they had a mission after so long," Koenma said smiling as he handed her the paper Shioki had handed him, "Oh bring them up here. Shioki will give them more information."

"Umm that is a great idea," Botan said sarcastically.

* * *

No profile haven't made one up yet. Next one is Kai.


	5. Shioki's broken trust

i don't own yu yu hakisho and i am deeply sorry for the wait guys i got grounded

* * *

Shioki was stopped by another ogre. He was one of the prejudice types around the office and thought he could get rid of her with a few words.

"Hey elf, this file goes to Jorge," He said trusting her, the file into her chest.

"I have a name use it, idiot," Shioki said just dropping the file onto the floor his desk was in front of Jorge's desk so she didn't have to tale it to him. Like it or not she was above all the Ogres. She pushed him out of the way and skipped down to the portal to the human world today she decided not to wear the stupid school uniform. Also she had a strange feeling someone was gonna violate her contract. Shioki shrugged it off and landed in front of the empty school she caused very little on lookers that were passing by. Dam it she was too early again. So she walked across the street to the donut shop and ordered a glazed with a mocha latte. When she finally decided to walk to school it she was gonna be late so she rushed over and ran into homeroom and sat in her seat not surprised that even the twins were before her but she had noticed Suichi wasn't there. She thought his mom could have been sick. She took out a picture of Youko and wondered where he was hiding in the human world. She never got any info on him because Koenma accidentally gave her the wrong picture of Kurama without thinking. When the bell rang she met up with Amaya.

"Hey did we have homework in Japanese lit," Shioki asked.

"Only to study for the test today," Amaya sighed wishing her sister didn't take the entrance exam for her now she was sure to have an f because the sensei was gonna count it for her.

After school…. Shioki was randomly dealing with complaints from the ogres that wanted didn't care but act like she did by when they spoke she drew a picture when they asked her to fix it. She was half glad she was called into Koenma's office. She walked with a bunch of files on hand for him to sign. She placed it the on his desk before she even noticed Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. When she turned around she stared at Kurama in shock. He had come late to school with a doctor's note.

"What are you doing here Suichi?"

Kurama laughed internally Koenma said she had been studying them for a while now and she had no clue that he was Kurama. Her face betrayed her emotion and how little she knew. Already Hiei had been glaring at the elf for time she had walk in and she still didn't know.

"This bastard told us you would be briefing use on our mission," Yusuke said with a smile.

"HE WHAT?! THAT IS AGIANST MY CONTRACT KOEMA YOUR FATHER'S GONNA HERE ABOUT THIS! YOU DIDN'T GET MY CONSENT AS IT CLEARLY STATES IN SECTION 45! YOU…You" , yelled Shioki losing her thunder at the end. She crossed her arms and walked out of the room leavening not only Koenma dumfounded by her anger but also Kurama who had gotten to know her through school he didn't think she could get angry.

Mean while at the restaurant Amaya was working at had just gotten busy and she was struggling to keep up with tables. The waitresses yelled at her to hurry up and to clean this table. Well she was glad when the rush was over she got a little bit of there tips. When the new host came in she hid afraid of his fan girls.

'What is Shuichi doing working here? Wait I didn't know he had a job. I hope he forgot that I accidentally burned him in cooking today,' Amaya thought hiding under a table.

"Hey new girl bust table A2", yelled a waitress.

Amaya reluctantly came out of her newly appointed hiding place and went to clean up A2. Whoever sat here had messy eating habits. She cleaned till she thought it was done.

Then she walked up front to clean the booths where many people waited for a table.

"I heard it was busy tonight unusual for a Monday," Shuichi said.

Amaya blinked he wasn't mad that she burn him. She smiled and nodded. He smiled politely at her and she bowed leaving the front and now looking for a new place to hide.

Meanwhile Kai was at home cursing herself. She had flirted with Shuichi out of earshot and sight form his stupid fan girls and had gotten nowhere not even a date for the dance this coming Friday.

She had like him form the first day of school and purposely made her sister sit next to him because she knew a hot guy like that had fan girls. She was gonna ask him out first she thought changing her tactic instead of waiting for him to ask her out. She smiled lighting up another cigarette. It clamed her down a little. She felt a tinge at her concess at what she did to her own twin but brushed it off. Amaya will get over it thought Kai that and she thinks I sat there to look like I don't care about school.

* * *

No more profiles they are just dum

Hope you like it so far...


End file.
